


Боевые навыки

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2019 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks)



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Bromance, Don't copy to another site, Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202019
Summary: Вуди нервничает перед сражением на арене. Базз проводит боевой инструктаж, для того чтобы успокоить ковбоя.





	Боевые навыки

**Author's Note:**

> Для лучшего понимания и во избежание спойлеров рекомендуется предварительно ознакомиться с короткометражкой «Забытые временем». Возможен небольшой ООС.

— Да сколько ж можно! — возмущенно воскликнул Вуди. — Почему мне всё время приходится иметь дело с сумасшедшими игрушками, не понимающими, что они игрушки!  
— Прошу прощения? — изогнул брови Базз.  
— Ох, перестань! Сейчас не лучший момент, для того чтобы обижаться, — пробормотал Вуди. — Да и ты в своё время был куда адекватнее этих динозавров-варваров.  
Он метался по камере, тщетно пытаясь найти выход. Кто бы мог предположить, что в наборе гладиозавров найдётся такое надёжное место для пленников? И о чём только думают современные разработчики игрушек?  
— Вряд ли нам удастся самостоятельно выбраться отсюда, шериф, — сделал вывод Базз, окинув прутья решетки оценивающим взглядом.  
— Но мы же не можем сидеть сложа руки, — отозвался Вуди. — Кто знает, что эти безумные рептилии с нами сделают?  
— Я слышал, как они что-то говорили про арену, — задумчиво произнёс Базз. — Думаю, они заставят нас сражаться с кем-то из них. Устроят что-то наподобие гладиаторского боя. Не зря же они зовутся гладиозаврами.  
Услышав это, Вуди напряженно замер.  
— О нет-нет-нет! Это кошмарно! Я не смогу драться с ними.  
— Согласен. Сражаться с собратьями-игрушками, которые даже не понимают, что творят, не самое приятное занятие, но…  
— Базз, ты не понял. Я не только не хочу с ними драться, но ещё и не могу. Не умею я драться как следует. Не припомню ни одного сражения, из которого я бы вышел победителем без посторонней помощи. А эти буйнопомешаннозавры мнят себя великими воинами, и если их представления соответствуют реальности, то они меня там порвут на части. В буквальном смысле этого слова!  
В его голосе уже слышались панические нотки.  
— Так, спокойно! Ну-ка придержи коней, шериф, — скомандовал Базз, опуская руки Вуди на плечи. — Никто тебя не порвёт. Я им не позволю.  
— С чего ты взял, что нас выведут на арену вместе? — задал резонный вопрос Вуди.  
— Эээ… Не знаю, — обескураженно отозвался Базз. — Просто предположил.  
— Мне крышка, — обреченно покачал головой Вуди. — Совершенно точно — крышка!  
— Нет! — категорично возразил Базз. — Отставить панику! Уметь драться вовсе не обязательно. В схватке побеждают не с помощью силы, а с помощью тактики. Посмотри на себя, Вуди. Ты гибкий, ловкий. Ты можешь уклоняться от вражеских ударов. Кроме того, ты смекалистый. Если внимательно изучишь окружение и найдешь что-то, что можно использовать в качестве оружия или щита, то преимущество уже будет на твоей стороне.  
Лайтер снова звучал как настоящий астрорейнджер, и это заставило Вуди нервно усмехнуться. Базз воспринял смешок как хороший знак и продолжил инструктаж:  
— Выжди, пока противник выдохнется, а потом планируй атаку. Но это только если ты будешь на арене один. Если же нас выведут вдвоём, тогда твоя задача — отвлечение внимания. Нападение я возьму на себя. Правда, в самом начале тебе придётся немного подсуетиться, чтобы я мог оценить методику боя противников. Не переживай, в случае чего я тебя подстрахую, но всё равно концентрации внимания старайся не терять. Ясно?  
Вуди осторожно кивнул. Уверенность Базза помогла ему немного прийти в себя, но всё же полностью отделаться от беспокойства не удавалось.  
— Иметь план действий — это, конечно, здорово, но на поле боя ведь может столько всего непредсказуемого произойти. Что предлагаешь делать, если ситуация выйдет из-под контроля?  
— В этом случае быстро прячься у меня за спиной, — без раздумий ответил Базз.  
— Что? — воскликнул Вуди. — Нет! Не хочу я, чтобы направленные в меня удары по тебе попадали!  
— Не спорь, ковбой. Я крепче, — Базз постучал себя по груди, доказывая это утверждение, а затем внезапно обнадеживающе добавил: — Всё с нами будет нормально. И не из таких передряг выпутывались. А когда вернёмся домой, я обязательно научу тебя всем известным мне боевым приёмам, чтобы в следующий раз с тобой не стыдно было появиться в обществе игрушек, уважающих хорошие сражения.  
В ответ на это Вуди невольно улыбнулся.  
— Я бы предпочёл больше не попадать в ситуации, где нам пришлось бы драться. Однако идея поучиться у тебя боевым приёмам мне нравится. Я ведь всегда втайне завидовал твоим умениям.  
Базз был польщен, но ответить ничего не успел. Неподалёку послышался топот стремительно приближающегося конвоя.  
— На выход, чужаки! — грубо скомандовал один из динозавров-охранников. — Народ на арене жаждет зрелищ!  
Вуди и Базз напряженно переглянулись. Взволнованный, но сосредоточенный взгляд Вуди говорил о том, что он намерен придерживаться полученных советов, и Базз решительно кивнул, твёрдо веря, что вместе они со всем справятся и нынешняя заварушка в скором времени благополучно разрешится.


End file.
